talkinwhipapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Hollywood Tans
dialtone Thank you for calling Hollywood Tans, this is Stephanie, how may I help you? I'm Nuno. Hi. Hi, and I was in there there tannin', and tonin' and everything earlier, and...how common is it to use a broom, when you're tanning? A broom? Yeah, because that struck me as just being...way out there. Um...you don't use a broom when you're tanning. You don't...see, that's what I thought. So what's going on around here? The guy at my dermatologist said that, ah...I had to ring up, and that you'd pay for my skincare. Wait, what? He said that you'd pay for it! He said that I would pay for it? Yeah. What are you talking about? My dermatologist. A dermatologist said that...Hollywood Tans would pay for your... If you're gonna... ...skincare? If you're gonna lure me in there and take a broom to my ass, then I'm 'onna...see a skin doctor, you betcha! I didn't...nobody here would give you a broom, to tan with. I thought it was weird! What's your...name? Nuno. Your last...what's your last name? Gloop. So... Sorry, what was that? Don't...be sorry. But listen... No, what...what's your last name, and I'm gonna look up your account. I... ...see what... I figure I need quadruple my charge...back. And then we'll call it good, okay? What's your last name, so I can figure out what happened? Well...yeah, I'll tell you what happened. I got all worked... No, what's your last name though, so I can see your account? Oh. Oh, oh...yeah. I got worked over, and everything was weird. Gloop, is my last name. With a G. Just like... G...just like... Spell the whole name for me. N-u-n-o... No, your last name. G-l-o...glass...o-p. glass O-P, as in Peter? O-P, as in Opie...Cunningham. As in what? glass As in Ron Howard. As in Ron Howard? Yes. What are you talking about? As in... You... Spell your last name. You know darn well who he is. I know who Ron Howard is, but that doesn't help me reverberation spell your last name. It's N-u-n-o... Your last name is N-u-n-o? That's my first name. What's your last name? You guys are working me around here! No, I'm trying to figure out your last name, so I can pull up your account and see what's going on. I can't even pull up my socks here, it's...I'm in so much pain! ''Owww!'' How do you spell your last name? Gloop!'' Just like it sounds.' I...but I...reverberation...G-l-... '''O-o-p.' O-P, as in Peter. O-P, as in Opie...Taylor. That doesn't help me, I don't know who Opie Taylor is. G-L-O-O-P, right? 'groans From Mayberry. I don't...I still have no idea what you're talking about. I don't know what on earth I'm supposed to do. My skin... Ah...you're not in our system at all, so...I don't think reverberation you've ever been here. It feels like nylon. I can't get it out of my system! Your what? I can't get...this feeling out of my system, I've had it all day, since I was over there. What feeling? clicking I feel like I've got a seatbelt on, all the time. birds chirping, wind But how does that have anything to do with tanning? I have to see the Emperor in ten minutes! Are you... Of China. Are you just fucking with me, or you...do you seriously have a problem? You are working me around, girl! And your whole company is. ''chimes'' Ah...I have looked in the account, you're not in the system, and I don't understand what happened. I'm Nuno, and you're...jerking me around. I'm not jerking you around, what...I'm trying to get what happened. (What happened?) I was never given a bucket when I set foot in there. A bucket? You don't need a bucket when you tan. Up in...chimes...Nantucket, you might. Oh, my gosh. I can't handle this. So, I... If you really have a problem, call back. up Just...